


A Familiar Face

by thelittlealchemist



Category: Mother 3, Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Light Angst, anyway, so like, this is for a crossover au being put together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlealchemist/pseuds/thelittlealchemist
Summary: While staying at Little Mac's house, Lucas decides to watch the news for the first time. He sees someone he thinks he recognizes at the side of local billionaire Porky Minch.





	A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for MOTHER 3 , obviously.

Lucas sat on the couch at Little Mac's house. The boxer had been letting him stay at his place at the absence of the blonde's father. He didn't mind. He saw Lucas as a younger brother and was more than happy to let him crash on his couch.

In front of said couch was a television. Lucas had not seen a tv in...well, ever. He'd moved to this place from Tazmily soon after the death of his mother. He'd never seen a TV back home and his father never bought one here, either. He was unsure of how to work it, and looked at the remote that Mac had given him. So many...buttons? Is that what they were called? Hmm..

He aimed the remote at the tv, powering it on as instructed by his adoptive brother. The bright light emanating from the screen startled Lucas, and he narrowed his eyes. After letting himself adjust to the brightness, he held the remote up again and began flicking through channels, eventually settling on the news. 

"This is Sam Sparks with today's news: The wonderful factory that produces the merchandise for all of King P's many Masked Man franchises is now opening a tour service! Watch all the amazing little Masked Man dolls, notebooks, dvds, and et cetera get made right before your very eyes!" a red-haired reporter announced. 

Lucas scowled. He was tired of this Porky guy and his dumb company's dumb mascot. Everywhere he went, he'd see the Masked Man. He'd never even seen a single episode of any of his Masked Man TV serieses or his movies or his books, but he was sure they were all garbage. He let out a light growl, the first audible sound hes made all week. 

"Here's Porky Minch now to tell us more!" The reporter continued.

As promised, the blonde-haired billionare sauntered onscreen. He snapped his suspenders, grinning in a strangely mischievous manner. He adjusted his hair, and began speaking.

"Good morning everyone. I'm sure you've been waiting for this for quite a while now. You can finally watch the merch of your favorite knight with the partially obscured face be made and then buy it right after! All of it! As much as your heart desires! There's even a gift shop if that aint enough for ya! The Masked Man himself will be even leading the tours! In fact, here he is now!" Porky said to the camera, then stepped aside, shoving Mrs. Sparks lightly to make room for his money-maker.

A small, roughly 9-10 year old child walked in front of the camera, and the cameraman had to lower it to get them completely in frame. He simply looked up at the camera, saying nothing.

At this time, Little Mac reentered the livingroom, a chickenleg in his mouth. He looked at the tv, then back at Lucas, then the tv, then at Lucas. He tilted his head, squinting. He looked at the Masked Man one last time, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Bro! That Masked Man guy! He's a lot shorter in real life. He looks a lot taller in the cartoon." He said, making his way over to Lucas.

The younger teen had zoned out, eyes closed, but they snapped back open when Mac yelled in his direction. He quickly sat up, startled. Mac looked at him. 

"Oh, and he kinda looks like you."

Lucas looked at the television. He...did look like him. same nose, same freckles, though he was a lot shorter and much paler. Plus, this masked man guy had fangs and probably a forked tongue like that one spinoff movie. 

But the more he looked at the child, the more he thought he looked...like...

"_He looks like...Claus._" He signed, and Mac tilted his head.

"Claus? Isn't that your twin brother that mysteriously disappeared a couple months ago, the same time that the first Masked Man cartoon started airing?"

Lucas blinked. He slid off the couch, and slowly walked over to the tv, right hand extended. He touched the screen, feeling the static. The Masked Man was just standing there, as if he was supposed to be saying something. But he remained silent. Lucas looked frustrated. He clawed at the tv screen, as if trying to make a hole to crawl through. he thought, hitting the tv. Mac plucked him off the ground and placed him back on the couch.

The camera zoomed out so that both Porky and The Masked Man were in frame. "The tours start tomorrow at noon! Be there or be dea--square!" Porky told the viewers at home.

"Spankety, spankety, spankety!" said The Masked Man, sounding as if he was being forced to deliver the capitalist king's catchphrase.

Lucas stared in shock. That sounded EXACTLY like him. The last shot of the interview was a close up bust shot of The Masked Man. Although he seemed to be smiling, Lucas could see the pain in the one teal eye that wasn't obscured by his mask. The news cut to a different story, and Lucas shut off the TV.

Mac sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around him. He didnt say anything, just pulling him closer in a reassuring hug. "I dont know how that nasty King P guy got your big bro, but I'm sure we can get him back. Dont worry about it."

Lucas looked down. He saw the tears hitting his lap, and he wiped his eyes. he turned and buried his face in Little Mac's side, crying and clinging to the boxer. Mac rubbed Lucas's back. 

"Get it all out, lil bro. But dont cry too hard, youll need your strength to take this pig down."

Lucas looked up at him, and nodded slowly. He still clung to Mac, even though he had stopped crying. He inhaled deeply, sighed, and relaxed slightly. He had to be strong. He can't keep crying so much.

Claus looked like he was in incredible pain, but he kept a smile. Surely, he can do the same, right?

The small blonde slipped off the couch, sighing again before balling his little hands into fists. He was ready to do anything to get his brother back, even if it meant killing Porky himself.

"Let's get him." He spoke aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing i wrote for the people putting this together! hope you guys enjoyed too.


End file.
